disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2005
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] ]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 28 - ''Aliens of the Deep *February 11 - Pooh's Heffalump Movie is released to generally positive reviews from critics but a moderate success at the box office. *March 4 - The Pacifier *March 18 - Ice Princess *April 29 - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (Touchstone Pictures) *June 10 - Howl's Moving Castle (Seattle International Film Festival) *June 10 - Howl's Moving Castle (limited) *June 17 - Howl's Moving Castle *June 22 - Herbie: Fully Loaded *July 29 - Sky High *August 19 - Valiant *September 30 - The Greatest Game Ever Played *October 23 - My Neighbor Totoro (premiered in Hollywood Film Festival) *October 25 - Tarzan (special edition release) *November 4 - Chicken Little is released to mixed reviews and was a box office success, It was Disney’s biggest animated film since Lilo & Stitch. *December 9 - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe is released to universal acclaim and commercial success. Shorts *August 30 - The Origin of Stitch Theme park happenings *January 20 - Disney's River Country is confirmed to be closed permanently. *February 13 - A 77-year-old woman dies after riding Pirates of the Caribbean at the Magic Kingdom. *February 26 - Cinderella's Surprise Celebration has its final performances at the Magic Kingdom. *March 17 - The Florida Version of Cinderellabration premieres at the Magic Kingdom. *April 9 - Space Mountain: Mission 2 opens at Disneyland Paris. *May 5 - Disneyland begins its 50th Anniversary celebration. Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, Remember... Dreams Come True, Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, and The Happiest Faces on Earth officially debut there. Block Party Bash officially debuts at Disney's California Adventure. Cinderellabration officially debuts at the Magic Kingdom. Soarin' opens at Epcot. Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show opens at Disney MGM Studios. Wishes officially debuts at Disneyland Paris. *June 29 - 25 guests are injured on California Screamin' at Disney's California Adventure. *July 15 - Space Mountain reopens at Disneyland after a two-year rehab. *July 21 - Raging Spirits opens at Tokyo DisneySea. *September 12 - Hong Kong Disneyland on Lantau Island, Hong Kong opens to the public, becoming the fifth Disney Resort destination to do so and the third international one to do so. Character debuts *February 1 - Sha-Ron, Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei, Lord Qin, Prince Jeeki *February 11 - Lumpy, Mama Heffalump *March 4 - Shane Wolfe, Julie Plummer, Claire Fletcher, Zoe Plummer, Seth Plummer, Lulu Plummer, Peter Plummer, Tyler Plummer, Captain Bill Fawcett, Dwayne Murney *March 18 - Cody Martin, Zack Martin, London Tipton, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Marion Moseby, Carey Martin *June 14 - Zugor, Mama Gunda, Kago and Uto *June 22 - Maggie Peyton, Ray Peyton, Sr., Trip Murphy *November 4 - Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Fish Out of Water, Buck Cluck, Chloe Cluck, Foxy Loxy, Goosey Loosey, Morkubine Porcupine, Mr. Woolensworth, Mayor Turkey Lurkey, Principal Fetchit, Dog Announcer, Melvin, Tina, Kirby, Aliens *December 22 - Roxas Television Series *January 21 - American Dragon: Jake Long premieres on the Disney Channel. *March 17 - The Book of Pooh airs its last episode. *March 27 - premieres on ABC. *March 18 - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody premieres on the Disney Channel. *April 6 - Shane's Kindergarten Countdown begins airing on Playhouse Disney. *June 17 - The Buzz on Maggie premieres on the Disney Channel and PB&J Otter airs its last episode on Playhouse Disney. *June 20 - Breakfast with Bear begins airing on Playhouse Disney and Out of the Box airs its last episode. *September 19 - Get Ed premieres on Jetix. *September 27 - Commander in Chief premieres on ABC. *October 9 **''Little Einsteins'' begins airing on Playhouse Disney in the USA. **''Johnny and the Sprites'' premieres as a mini-series. *November 14 - Season 2 of Higglytown Heroes premieres on Playhouse Disney. Specials *November 26 - Jim Brickman at Magic Kingdom: The Disney Songbook Movies *April 8 - Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *May 20 - The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *August 19 - The Proud Family Movie Albums *February 15 - Here Come the ABCs *May 17 - Best of the Muppets *June 28 - Bear in the Big Blue House: Greatest Hits *October 4 - Jim Brickman: The Disney Songbook *October 11 - Playhouse Disney: Imagine and Learn with Music *November 22 - The Muppet Christmas Carol: Special Edition Soundtrack *December 20 - JoJo's Circus: Songs from Under the Big Top! Magazines *''Disney Magazine'' ends its 40-year run. Books *June 28 - The Lightning Thief (Miramax Books) *August 29 - The Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark Video games *February 8 - Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure *April 16 - Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt for V.Smile *May 6 - Aladdin: Aladdin's Wonders of the World for V.Smile *June 6 - Disney Learning Toddler, Preschool, and Kindergarten bundles for PC *July 26 - Kim Possible 3: Team Possible for Game Boy Advance *July 30 - Cinderella: Cinderella's Magic Wishes for V.Smile *August 18 - Finding Nemo: Nemo's Ocean Discoveries for V.Smile *September 2 - Toy Story 2 Operation: Rescue Woody! for V.Smile *September 20 - Cinderella: Magical Dreams for Game Boy Advance *December 22 - Kingdom Hearts II is released for PlayStation 2 in Japan. Home video releases DVD & VHS releases *January 3 - Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up *January 11 - Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 1: Starring Mickey, Volume 2: Starring Donald, Volume 3: Starring Goofy, and Volume 4: Starring Chip and Dale *January 18 **''The Return of Jafar'' **''Aladdin and the King of Thieves: Special Editions'' *February 1 - Mulan II *February 22 **''Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind'' **''Porco Rosso'' **''The Cat Returns'' *March 1 - Bambi: Platinum Edition *March 15 **''The Incredibles'' **''We Are Family: A Musical Message for All'' (USA) *March 22 **''JoJo's Circus: Animal a Go Go'' and Take a Bow **''Disney Learning Adventures: Mickey's Reading & Math Fun'' *April 26 **''The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou'' **''Beaches: Special Edition'' *May 3 **''Pocahontas: 10th Anniversary Edition'' **''National Treasure'' *May 10 - Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *May 24 - Pooh's Heffalump Movie *May 31 **''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 5: Extreme Sports Fun'', Volume 6: Extreme Music Fun, and Volume 7: Extreme Adventure Fun **''The Parent Trap: Special Double Trouble Edition'' **''Get a Clue'' **''The Parent Trap / The Parent Trap II: 2-Movie Collection'' *June 7 **''Father of the Bride: 15th Anniversary Edition'' **''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (4 DVDs, including one reprint) **''Home Improvement: The Complete Second Season'' (Touchstone Television) *June 14 - Tarzan II *June 28 **''The Pacifier'' **''Cadet Kelly'' *July 19 - Ice Princess *August 9 **''The Muppet Show: Season One'' **''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' *August 16 **''Pom Poko'' **''My Neighbors the Yamadas'' *August 23 **''Little Einsteins: Our Big Huge Adventure'' **''Boy Meets World: The Complete Third Season'' (Touchstone Television) *August 30 **''Pretty Woman: 15th Anniversary Special Edition'' **''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' *September 6 **''Toy Story: 10th Anniversary Edition'' **''Lost: The Complete First Season'' (Touchstone Television) **''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party'' *September 13 **''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' **''Halloweentown High'' **''Halloweentown and Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' **''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *September 27 **''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 8: Holiday Celebration with Mickey & Pals'' and Volume 9: Classic Holiday Stories **''Disney Sing Along Songs'' (4 DVDs) *October 4 - Cinderella: Platinum Edition *October 18 **''Tarzan: Special Edition'' **''The Emperor's New Groove: New Groove Edition'' *October 25 - Herbie: Fully Loaded *November 1 - A Very Playhouse Disney Holiday *November 8 **''DuckTales: Volume 1'' **''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Volume 1'' *November 22 - Home Improvement: The Complete Third Season (Touchstone Television) *November 29 **''Sky High'' **''The Muppet Movie'' **''The Great Muppet Caper'' **''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' **''Muppet Treasure Island'' *December 6 **''The Proud Family Movie'' **''Gargoyles Season 2 Part 1'' **''That's So Raven: Raven's House Party'' *December 13 **''Valiant'' **''Kronk's New Groove'' *December 26 - Toy Story 2: Special Edition People Births *February 15 - Nicolas Bechtel (actor) *March 26 - Ella Anderson (actress) *April 29 - Shahadi Wright Joseph (actress, singer, and dancer) *July 12 - Issac Brown (actor, voice actor, singer, and rapper) *July 25 - Pierce Gagnon (child actor) *September 30 - Nathan Arenas (child actor) Deaths *January 15 - Dan Lee (animator) *April 13 - Salvatore Camarata (composer, arranger, and trumpeter) *April 23 **John Mills (actor) **Romano Scarpa (comic book artist and writer) *May 6 - Joe Grant (artist and writer) *May 17 - Frank Gorshin (actor and comedian) *May 21 - Howard Morris (actor, voice actor, and director) *May 22 - Thurl Ravenscroft (voice actor and singer) *June 14 - Robie Lester (singer, author, actress, and voice actress) *June 24 - Paul Winchell (ventriloquist, comedian, actor, voice actor, humanitarian, and inventor) *June 25 - John Fiedler (voice actor) *August 2 - Loulie Jean Norman (famous coloratura soprano) *August 16 - Joe Ranft (animator) *September 25 - Don Adams (actor, comedian, and director) *October 2 **Hamilton Camp (singer, songwriter, actor, and voice actor) **Nipsey Russell (comedian and actor) *November 24 - Pat Morita (actor and voice actor) *November 28 - Card Walker (Walt Disney Productions executive) *December 10 - Richard Pryor (stand-up comedian, actor, social critic, writer, and emcee) Other *May 8 - Disney Wiki is born. *December 25 - Modern Marvels airs the episode "Walt Disney World" on the History Channel. es:2005 nl:2005 pt-br:2005 Category:Years in Disney history